oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yutu
A young chinese woman who believes she's a technomancer Also known as Jade Rabbit Description "Jade Rabbit" is the living embodiment of the very stereotype that all chinese people look the same. She has been specially engineered by MCT through genetic and surgical means to be a perfect blend of typical chinese appearances, so as to more easily blend in with crowds and avoid detection. Yutu has fine black hair, with a plump rounded face. Her stature is short, but perfectly average for an asian woman. Her left arm is a perfect synthetic replica of a human one, complete with an artificial blood and pulse. Inside the left arm is the very source of her "Technomancer Powers": a nano-form factor variant of the Fuchiia Ono-Sendai Cyber 7. Naturally she is totally unaware of the presence of the Cyber-7, and several mental blocks have been placed on her brain by MCT so that she mentally filters its usage into "Technomancer powers". Jade Rabbit/Yutu takes her name from a mysterious bio-tattoo on her left breast. It is a lifelike image of the mythological rabbit that serves the moon goddess with making her potions, and is an easily recognizable icon to anyone familiar with chinese mythology. Background Yutu was one of the first prototypes of 'Synthetic technomancers' created by Mitsuhama Computer Technologies. Taken as a young child off of the streets of Hong-Kongi, Yutu had undergone several surgical and genetic modifications, as well as chemical therapies to wipe every fragment of her childhood away. She spent the entirety of her teenage and adult life being hypno-indoctrinated into the very idea that she is a technomancer, and that she belongs to the company MCT. Everything the girl sees that might contradict her status as a technomancer is automatically rejected by her brain, and then altered into proof that she really is. Yutu had a cohort of other technomancers in her study group, both real and artificial, many of whom she considered to be her only friends. In the year 2081, a group of shadowrunners invaded the facility that yutu was studied in, with the express intention of freeing all of the imprisoned technomancers. Yutu and her people were then smuggled out of Hong-Kong and into the streets of Seattle, where she was boarded in a charity shelter for several weeks while the technomancers could be given fake sins. Now Yutu has set out to the streets of Seattle with one major goal in mind, to find out who she is, and what happened to her family. This goal is greatly complicated though by several factors. Yutu is not a technomancer, and her family consists of a single sinless woman living on the streets of the opposite side of the world. She and her fellow technomancers from Hong-Kong are also being actively hunted by MCT, who will stop at nothing to get back their priceless research subjects. Notable Qualities * Blandness: Jade Rabbit quite literally looks like the stereotypical asian woman. * Amnesia(Surface Loss): Jade Rabbit lost her memories in a series of MCT experiments * Wanted: She is also wanted by MCT. Her wanted notice lists her as a "Highly Dangerous Technomancer" * Stolen Gear: Part of her status as "Wanted". Jade Rabbit brought a great deal of extremely valuable hardware out of Hong Kong. Relationships Erika Wagner: Loyalty 1. Hui Jiang and Hui Xun: Loyalty 1. Category:Shadowrun Player Characters Category:Shadowrun